


Tell Me What You Want

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse and Megatron enjoy sex a lot.  Eclipse is learning still just what she likes with her lover.





	

 

"Hah!  Hah!  Oh-wah!"

 

"That's it.  That's a good girl.  You like that, don't you Eclipse?"

 

Eclipse gripped the sheets tighter so tight that there was going to be at least one hole in them once this was over.  And that was if Megatron didn't tear them himself if he used them to ground himself while pounding away at her rear.

 

But her body was on fire.  With her lover's giant cock thrusting away at her rectum, the princess could only lie there and let him have his way.

 

"That's want you want.  That's what I thought.  You want an ogre to fuck you.  Fill you up with my cum until it spills out."

 

Everything she had ever been told (or not told) about what she was doing, what she was to do with the man she was to marry: all of it, just lies to make her obey her parents and teachers and the man she was supposed to marry.

 

Megatron hadn't done that.  He had told her the truth about was this was, this sex.  How it was so good and could make your body quake from the pleasure it brought about.

 

Speaking of which, Eclipse could only squeal as she was turned to her side, her lover's hand moving down to rub at her swollen clit.

 

"That's my good girl.  Squeezing around my cock so tightly," he breathed out in heavy gasps, his body slick with sweat as he worked hard at the human's backside.  "You're going to make me cum soon.  Going to fill you up until its spilling out.  Do you want that?  Do you want me to plug you up and fill you up like a good girl?"

 

"Mmmhhhh... Megatron~"

 

"Let me hear you beg for it.  Beg me to fill you up.  You better speak up or else I'll leave you here like this."

 

Before she ever met him, she would have had no idea what to do.  What to even say.  If she had stayed at home, she would have been able to do nothing but lay there and force her husband-to-be to do everything without her getting a say.

 

But Eclipse now had Megatron.  And he had taught her all this.  Taught her, slowly opened her up, gently eased her into the motions.  Showed her how to make herself feel good, feel beautiful, feel powerful.

 

And how to finally have a say in what she wanted.

 

"F-Fuck me... Oh please~!  I-I want to be stuffed full of your cum!  I want to be fucked by your big cock!  I want to cum so badly all over your leg.  Please, please, please fuck-!"

 

The Ogre King's hand grabbed the back of her neck as he leaned it, giving a chuckle-growl hybrid into her ear as he pulled her close.  Pressing his cock as deep in as he could go with the balls digging into her cheeks.

 

"Good girl.  I'll give my good little girl what she wants."

 

Eclipse was powerless to do anything, but that was fine.  She was fine with her lover lying down next to her, pulling her flush to his body as he pounded away at her backside.  Screaming her lungs out, the princess came and squirted hard on the sheets and his legs due to her own wrapped around them.

 

As the white blanketed over her eyes momentarily, she could feel Megatron press himself deep inside her as he released his own orgasm.  And as his went on, he pressed his fingers against her clit again and slowly rubbed her off into a second, more gentle orgasm.

 

It was a while into their afterglow that he spoke.

 

"How are you feeling, my love?"

 

Princess Eclipse was exhausted.  Tired, stuffed, and sore from their activities.  But she didn't want to; her body still craved more and there was no way her lover was anywhere near done yet.

 

"Never better," she said as she turned her head back to kiss him, "Never better."

 

Her life had never been better.

 

END


End file.
